harveygirlsforeverfandomcom-20200214-history
Girls Just Wanna Save Fun
|accessdate=2018-09-10}}) | run = 11 minutes | sister = Campfire Weekend | writer = Brendan Hay | director = Hillary Bradfield | story_editor = Mike Yank | storyboard = Adam Rosette | previous = Campfire Weekend | next = FruLess }} Girls Just Wanna Save Fun is the second segment of the 5th episode in season 1 of Harvey Street Kids. Synopsis Lucretia tells the story of how Audrey, Dot and Lotta became the Harvey Girls and saved a tree from a team of land developers. Characters * Audrey * Lotta * Dot * Tiny * Lucretia * Harvey Street Parrots * Land Developers * Harvey Street Raccoons * The Bow Plot It begins with Lucretia telling the story of how Audrey, Dot and Lotta became the Harvey Girls that began a while back before they met. Audrey was a protector of Harvey Street from the Raccoons, Dot was testing out her new invention, and Lotta shows Tiny her new growth spurt. However, they do met when they run into each other at the climbing tree where they have never seen each other before. The three of them have called dibs over the tree. Audrey did it because she likes to parkour on it while doing hardcore painting, Dot did it since she decorated it due to park law stating that if you decorated a tree, it's yours, and Lotta did it because she always wanted to climb it to the treetop since she was smaller, and the only way to settle this is a Dibs off. At the same time, and without the girls noticing, an excavator appears in the distance. Audrey sends her friends to the playground and introduced them to a seesaw nicknamed "the Boo-Boo maker". She then asked them that if you swing off the Seesaw into the sandbox you win, if they lose they get Boo-boos. Dot goes first and starts to analyze the situation. Audrey replies saying that there is no science on jumping. But Dot replies that there is which she used her tunic to help her glide her safely to the sandbox when she swung off the seesaw. Audrey saw this and said she may have to reconsider stance on dresses with Dot saying it is a tunic. Lotta looked down on her legs and said "Fellows, I just want to say if this goes wrong, sorry about the boo-boos". She then kisses them and went to the seesaw, closes her eyes and then launched off the seesaw. Audrey and Dot looked up and she quickly went back down and actually landed on the sandbox with a fantastic landing pose. Audrey is impressed that both Dot and Lotta have made boo-boos and even without an "a single one". She guessed that the first challenge is a tie. Next is Dot's turn, which she showed the Lost and Found. Lotta said that she got lost in there once and found herself twice. For the second challenge, Dot challenges them to create a fashionable and eco-friendly outfit with lost object materials in two minutes. The three girls do it using a float-based dress, one based on a metal suit and a rabbit costume. Lotta's last challenge is to follow in the footsteps of the band Crush 4 You, where also tied. When they were doing a climbing challenge, they noticed the excavator that was about to cut the tree. Lotta notes that it is from the company Fun Corp and their executives mention that they want to cut it off to replace it for a climbing structure. The executives explain that Lotta sent them a letter asking for a simpler climbing structure and the rest of the girls get mad at her. So Dot and Audrey discuss each other and Audrey starts pushing Dot into FunCorp's trailer while Lotta was involved in this dispute unintentionally. The three regret this after the Fun Corp trailer fell down from the hill into the neighborhood. The girls react quickly and tie a gymnastic hoop with a rope to the trailer' sink with Audrey leading him to the statue of Harvey E. Harveyson, they manage to stop the trailer before it crashed into the kickball field. The girls apologize each other and Lotta mentions that they make a good team, cementing their friendship. After an incident in which Tiny over a kickball was kicked by Fredo and unintentionally decorated the trailer with Christmas lights, the kids use the "who decorates it is theirs" rule in the park. So all the kids go to the tree guided by Dot, with Lotta pushing the trailer, where they technically decorate everything including the trailer. The Raccoons also gained time nibbling at the executives, because Audrey made a truce with them. After decorating and putting a flag on the tree, the kids try to convince Fun Corp to give up their posture, while Lotta regrets calling them. After asking them about the abandoned trailer, they give them to the girls due to the park's decoration laws. The story concludes with the girls celebrating and climbing at the treetop, with Lotta ask them to help her get down. Finally, it is revealed that Lucretia was speaking to the parrots instead of breaking the fourth wall, who comment on Lucretia's secret and she is disappointed that they didn't forget it since then. Broadcast "GIrls Just Wanna Save Fun" was released to Netflix on June 29, 2018. Trivia *The title of this episode is a reference to a 1985 film, and a Cyndi Lauper song, both being named Girls Just Wanna to Have Fun. *The slide whistle that belong to the raccoons was actually belongs to Audrey. *Lucretia practices kissing door frames. References es:Las chicas solo quieren salvar la diversión Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Primetime episodes